pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis Arising
From the minds of Ichiro and Skymin, Atlantis Arising is a modern day, science fiction roleplay incorporating the myth of Atlantis and Superhero fiction. Roleplayers enter a world on the fringes of war as Atlanteans reveal their existance as well as their inherent abilities. The path they choose and the sides they take ultimately decide the fate of the world as it edges closer to the brink of chaos. Precedence The lost city of Atlantis, hidden beneath the waves and the annals of history is one written about in nearly every civilization. A place that once held a civilization many years old and incredibly advanced that in one cataclysmic moment was destroyed and sunk beneath the waves. Many people spend their whole lives just looking for evidence of its existence. Yet none have succeeded in uncovering any of its secrets as it lays dormant at the bottom of the ocean. However, to a select group of the populace, Atlantis is a reality for them. Remnants of the Atlantean Civilization washed up on shores around the world and continued to live with the humans. Bringing with them their vast knowledge, they helped the humans to grow and develop. They managed the building of the Great Pyramids on the Giza Plateau, the construction of the Great Wall of China as well as other great marvels. They brought the human world from its knees to its feet. Even some of the world’s greatest leaders were Atlantean. They brought a new era for Human Civilization. Recent archaeological digs in Egypt have uncovered evidence of the Atlanteans presence within the human community. Forced to come out of the closet, very few of the remaining families of true Atlanteans that still retain their ancestry have made their presence known. Possessing godly powers, these Atlanteans propose a bright new future as they begin to shed further light on their ancient civilization. Hidden in the populace, Atlantean descendants who have forgotten their ancestry lie dormant; their own past waiting to be revealed to them. Now that the royal Atlantean families have revealed themselves, they show the world one of their most guarded kept secrets. Holding a brilliant crystal in the air, the Atlantean leaders proclaim the revival of their race. Around the world, people begin to find strange tattoo markings appearing on their bodies as well as the development of powers. Powers that are not accessible to humans. Jealous, envious and fearful of a takeover, the human leaders band together in a secret UN meeting to decide what to do about their competition. Meanwhile, the Atlantean royal families begin working on a secret project, one they guard jealously and hide from not just the public, but even their own people. The Story So Far... After recruiting from all around the world, the Atlantean Royal Family have brought together several young Atlanteans who have been prophersised as making changes which will ultimately result in the world's fate. The Syndicate and the Atlantean Unification Project have done the same, though instead they mean to counteract eachother so that their plans may fruit before the others. The AUP mean to recreate something only known as 'New Atlantis while the Syndicate focus more on domination. At this point in time, a new threat arises in London; an Atlantean known as Zac Willard, has transformed into an unstoppable being fueled by rage. His presence will bring together the three main factions to result in a showdown which will change the the fate of the Universe. Factions Atlantean Royal Family Situated in Boston, England, the Atlantean Royal Family is the oldest faction tracing it's roots back to Atlantis itself. Run by a democratic group of leaders each representing a differing ability of nature, it strives to teach it's students to control their abilities, to work together in teams and to find alternative means to an end. They see the Syndicate as private mercenaries and the Atlantean Unification Project as trying to build an Atlantean Army. Atlantean Unification Project Run by the enigmatic Emilio Bernott, the AUP seeks out Atlanteans in order to unify them as a sigle race of beings. Their headquarters are situated in Southern France, but also have a second base of operations 'New Atlantis' somewhere in the Mediterranean. They work together as a single unified from, rather than separate teams or singular individuals. They see the Syndicate as a big corporation exploiting Atlanteans and the Atlantean Royal Family as creating their own Atlantean Army. Syndicate Run through a heirachy consisting of Darren Stagg and Daniel Cain as the 'Boss' and 'Directive' respectively, the Syndicate is an independent organisation run out of Birmingham, England. Syndicate recruits are taught to rely on oneself instead of others and to work independently and individually. They see the Atlantean Royal Family as an antiquated system trying to recruit an army while the AUP are seen as nothing more than insects trying to intervene in their work. Roleplayers Active *雷影　イチロ as Michael Cale: Multi-Vision/Optikinesis *Skymin as Oakley North: Atlantean Growth Armour *Raikiri as Christian Calaway: Smoke Manipulation *Silver Rogue as Nikolai Afon: Technokinesis *Supervegeta as Leon Nef: Electrokinesis *Red's Hawt Chibi Pellipers as Helena Andersson: Invisibility *TornZero as Cira Gaile: Vectokinesis/Property Osmosis *Kiklion as Jericho Heiko: Energy Conversion *The Final Watchman as Brian Sheppard: Emotional Empathy *The warden as Archie Reece Stevens: Atomic Ferrokinesis *Retro Bug as Delta Mayor : Crystallisation *Lt Col Fantastic as Garrett Daniel Flynn : Environmental Adaptability *Sir Bastian as Leo Archibald : Lumokinesis *Arctos as John Harker : Hemokinesis Inactive *Conjurer as Ludmilla Caruso: Pyric Aura *Wymsical as Jason Weaver: Ferrokinesis *Nakuzami as Krystal Kollins: Dream Manipulation *PkMn Trainer Yellow as Erika Onzanem: Anuramorphism Category:Roleplay Category:Science Fiction Category:Superpower Category:Human PC Roleplay Category:Ongoing Roleplay Category:Non-Pokemon Roleplay Category:Rated M